Kiplet's Prayer
MY NAME IS KIPLET CHRISTIAN. What was your first name? KIPLET. MAY I TELL YOU ABOUT MYSELF? Yes. YES. I AM HEARING IMPAIRED. I AM FOURTEEN AND A HALF YEARS OLD. I LIVE IN HOUSTON, NEBRASKA. THAT IS IN MID NEBRASKA. I GO TO SCHOOL AND I PLAY THE GUITAR. What are we praying about? MAY I MAKE A PRAYER REQUEST? Yes. MY PRAYER IS THAT GOD CAN HELP MY FRIEND, CARL, WHO IS IN GANGS AND DRUGS. You have a friend named Carl who's on drugs, is that what you want prayer about? YES. I AM HEARING IMPAIRED. Okay. I understand. So we can pray for Carl for God to remove- YES. -uh the addiction of drugs. THANK YOU. Alright...Let's go ahead and agree and take this to the Lord in prayer for deliverance for Carl, okay? MY NAME IS KIPLET CHRISTIAN. I'm sorry, I got Christian, what was the first name? KIPLET. Kiplet? YES. Okay, thank you, Kiplet. Let's go ahead and pray for your friend Carl. Father God, we thank you for Kiplet, Lord, that he is standing in the gap. Father God, we thank you that he wants to pray for his friend, Carl, who is on drugs, Father God. Lord, the enemy came to kill, steal, and destroy. But you came that Carl would have an abundant life, Father God. We rebuke the hand of the enemy off of Carl. Lord, and we pray that you will cleanse him of the drugs that he is taking, Father God. That you would bind up that sin, Father God, and we place it at the foot of your cross- AND GANGS, TOO. And who? GANGS. Karen? HE IS INVOLVED IN GANGS. Alright...Father God, we thank you Lord that, uh, you are healing- GANGS. -up these tee...We thank you Lord that you are healing up these teenagers, Father God. Your word says in verse John 3 the reason the son of God appeared to destroy the devil's work. AMEN. Father God...Amen. We rebuke the hand of the enemy off of these kids right now in the form of any drugs. And we just lift you up and praise you and give you all the authority tonight. In the name of Jesus we pray. Amen. ALSO GANGS. And Karen? AMEN. Amen. Praise god, Lord, we thank you for the healing that you're doing for Kiplet and his friends. Right now, in the name of Jesus. Amen. And Kiplet, we can send you some information on Free Indeed Deliverance? YES. What is your email address? WHAT? KIPLET@HURT.FRIEND. What is-Kiplet at... KIPLET@HURT.FRIEND. (slower) KIPLET@HURT.FRIEND. Kiplet friends? KIPLET@HURT.FRIEND. Okay, Kiplet...At...Hurt...Dot...Okay, thank you- KIPLET@HURT.FRIEND IS MY EMAIL. Okay. LOOK. ''' And ca- '''FRIEND. YOUR CHRISTIAN STANCE IS SOMETHING I CAN SUPPORT. THANK YOU. Yes, it is something that you'll be able to share with your Christian friends, okay? FRIEND. And-and for you to share with-with your friends that are-that are dealing with drugs right now, okay? YOUTH GANGS. And Kiplet, what i-what is your mailing address? IT IS 39FRIEND@FRIEND.COM. Okay...Alright, Kiplet, we're gonna send that out to you, okay? IT IS 39FRIEND@FRIEND.COM THAT IS THE WORLD WIDE WEB FOR YOU. Okay. You sai- AMEN. -d 39 friend- THANK YOU. YES. Okay. Thank you, Kiplet. I AM HEARING IMPAIRED. I understand. We're gonna go ahead and send the email out to you, okay? THANK YOU. You're welcome. God bless you, have a good night. OKAY. Thank you. Buh-bye. E. OKAY BYE. Category:Religious